Drake Charleston
Drake Charleston is a thirty-year-old adult who originally worked as a scientist in London. In his current condition, all his skin and his hair is invisible because of a formula he made called IPP, a combination of IP-54 and HIP. He does not know of a way to reverse these effects. Appearance Even if Drake is invisible, his appearance is not unknown. Drake used to look like an average man standing at 6'4" with thick, black hair and grey eyes, very different in comparison to his family. Now, Drake's head is bandaged entirely with big, dark goggles over where his eyes should be. His clothing usually consists of a variety of long sleeved, thick coats or suits, white gloves, a black scarf wrapped around his neck, and a grey wide-brimmed hat. Personality Drake is seen as a polite and caring man. He truely does care about others and will get concerned if anything is not right. He is not a genius, but he is very smart (especially in mathematics, literature, and science) and open to tales of fantasy and the supernatural. Prior to the roleplay, Drake had no knowledge that supernatural beings existed in the world, regarding it all as a disguise or a part of his imagination. A lot of things actually paranoid him, but Drake tries to remain calm and doesn't usually expose the fact that he is scared. The main reason why he refused to perform experiments on other humans with his invisibility formula is that he may have slight trust issues. As a result of his formula, Drake's personality can drastically change after recording the reactions on animals. Being a bit paranoid and all. The Story So Far Not too long ago, Drake believed he had perfected his invisibility formula and tested it on himself, not trusting anyone. The light bending coat completely covered his body via sweat (he also has an applicable substance for the stuff for those animals that don't sweat/have little fur and for inside of mouth, nose, etc. but that's all gone now). However, Drake's original plans were to make the himself able to change back to normal by triggering a chemical reaction that washed away the coating. He had failed to achieve this and frantically tried to find a counter to his formula. Unfortunately, the house was broken into two nights after injecting himself, causing him to abandon his parents' manor, who were actually away on their anniversary, and take off with all he could. Two rather large suitcases, one containing his instruments to work on his formula and the other consisting mainly of average suits and for some reason the board game Risk (maybe because the plot needed it). As an act of panic, Drake did not trust his home in London anymore and escaped to the airport. Knowing he could not risk spending a huge amount of money, Drake guiltily snuck onto the most available plane he could heading off in an area nearby Mist Creek. Upon arriving at the airport, by then it was already daytime, Drake hid his luggage in a hollow space in the wall of the men's restroom that was planned to be repaired. Yet, it never was and the janitor was ordered just to cover it up with a large painting. How fortunate that Drake was able to use this space to his advantage. Drake took his clothes and went off to the ATM to transfer to the correct currency. Then he went off to the store and bought bandages to cover his face, a wide-brimmed hat, thick white gloves, and a black scarf. Believing his disguise to be good enough, Drake headed off to a small town named Mist Creek, where he planned to find somewhere to take shelter to continue his experiments. Upon arriving in the town, Drake felt peace and confidence that he could fix his formula here. The first person he had ever met in Mist Creek was none other than Tawny, a cheerful young lady who Drake first believed to have been wearing a costume (ears and a tail). Despite her explanation that she was the way she was because of a failed experiment, Drake didn't really believe her, still thinking it was a very realistic costume. When she asked what he was, Drake lied and said he was just a normal human who recently had surgery. As she began to question the huge goggles Drake had on, Tawny noticed a pale looking man, of which Drake never found out the name of, called Karl. He did not catch their conversation, but he did see the pale man fall over with a loud thud and then get up to seemingly eat his finger. They were far off by then, but Drake swore he saw Tawny shapeshift into a cat. This led him to consider the existance of supernatural beings. After trailing after them from a distance, he witnessed a confussing fight between Tawny, Karl, and large shapeshifting dragons part of Sky's army. The man really thought he was going insane or possibly dreaming. Drake decided to go on and try to ignore what was going on. Soon he came upon a coffee shop and went inside to get out of the rain. There, he met Clara Moores, a shaman in her spirit form as a young girl, Peter Green, a vampire with the appearance of a seventeen-year-old, and Luke, a vampire wolf and Peter's dearest friend. At the time, Clara did not know she was a shaman and believed herself to be a ghost. They helped him understand what was the big deal about Mist Creek and became very good friends of his. Their kindness to Drake made him able to trust them and tell them about himself and his invisibility (though he did lie to them at first but felt guilty about it). To his surprise, they didn't question him about it. Yet, they were supernaturals, so it probably was a normal thing for them to hear. Shortly after meeting with his two new friends, Drake saw a poor little boy carrying groceries named N, who came in to get a coffee for his master, Xalox. The boy's voice was empty and strange for his appearance. N accidentally dropped his bag, spilling the contents all over and cracking a whole carton of eggs. Drake immediately got up and went over to the boy, offering his help, to which the boy denied. They learned more about the boy and his master, explaining that his master would get upset if he troubled others with his problems. Peter still offered to take the boy to the grocery store for them to get a new carton of eggs, to which N gave into. In mere minutes, Peter and N returned. N went off on his way (bumping into Sky along the way) while Peter invited Drake over to their home. In order to do so not to waste time, Peter insisted on carrying Drake using his superspeed, to which Drake did not feel very comfortable with. Even so, the vampire easily lifted Drake onto his shoulders and effortlessly ran all the way to his home. Peter showed Drake a room where he could stay in for the night, as it was getting late. The man made a promise to himself to pay these people back one day. The next day, Drake prepared himself in his disguise and went downstairs, where he was the only one really making breakfast for himself (though Luke stole a propotion of the waffles). Drake learned more about vampires while he was cooking and Peter was exercising just for the fun of it. After wondering where Clara was, she appeared after talking to ghosts all night. Peter and Clara began talking about Clara's supposed death and that itself surprised Drake, realizing that the poor "ghost" had no idea how she died. They went on the internet to look up more of Clara's history. Drake offered to help any way he could. After much research, the group found out that Clara really wasn't a ghost (read her page). She was still alive, but in a coma in St. Peter's Hospital, located in the next town. Peter, Luke, Clara, and Drake all agreed that going over to the hospital would be the best option and they called a taxi on the phone. Clara hid inside Luke because they all were unsure whether or not the people in this next town knew about supernaturals. After paying the taxi driver, they all went and found their way to room 402 of the hospital. The place where Clara's body was. To their surprise, it really was Clara, but an older version of her. Clara merged back into her body and fluttered open her eyes. By the way Peter looked at her, Drake thought that the vampire could have a possible crush on Clara, now that she was older and tangible. The only thing that could get in the way of Peter's love was that Clara still had the mind of a child. Clara recieved her freedom to finally feel the world around her. Drake told them he had to get some belongings of his and broke away from Clara, Peter, and Luke. They took a taxi back to Peter's home and left Drake behind at the hospital. The airport wasn't so far away from this town, so he got there in about twenty minutes via taxi. He made his way back to the restroom and claimed his baggage. Just as he was about to leave, Drake recieved a call from his phone which he left inside the bags from his boss, Dr. Kevin Wain. His boss laughed when Drake told him that his formula actually worked and grew angry, throwing his phone on the ground, which was actually very unlike him. He rushed inside a taxi and told the driver to take him to Mist Creek, near Peter's house. On the way over, the taxi somehow ran out of gas or broke down not that far away from Drake's destination at Peter's house. He began to walk down the street, holding firmly to his suitcases. As he continued down the street, he spotted Sky's army trying to break into Peter's home. They were aggressive and shapeshifted into frightening beasts (large snakes, dragons). One of the guards turned into a dragon and grabbed Drake, who had absolutely nothing to defend himself with. Clara, Peter, and Luke made their escape while N (who had been following the guards) used the Sanguinox to attack the guards. Of course, Drake hung on to his suitcases tightly while the dragon took him to Sky and Shadow's house. There, Drake officially met the leader of the guards who were making chaos rain down on the town. Not wanting to get on her bad side, he told her what he was exactly but did not go into detail with his formula. Sky was not too interested in recruiting Drake in her army and shooed him off with a threat that he would be still in danger, for her werewolf "friends" might not let him off the hook. Clara came to rescue Drake in her spirit form, soon finding out that they were letting him go anyway. They met up with Peter after casually walking away from Sky. Out of nowhere, Tawny appeared and told the group more about Sky and her motive. They all introduced each other and became best friends forever. They came up with a plan to hide away from the danger of Sky's army, to which Tawny offered to take them to her apartment. Peter denied the offer and ran off, causing everyone else to worry about his absence. Tawny felt bad over something (maybe her apartment was filled with cat hair too) and left Clara and Drake alone in the dead of night. Once they retrieved Clara's body from a tree, they did not know where to go exactly. It was then when young N came up to them and told them they could come with him for a place to stay. They began to make their way to the manor after N got the groceries he was sent out to get. Soon, they met N's master Xalox, who welcomed them warmly and gave Clara supper (Drake had no appetite). It disturbed Drake that N was like a servant to Xalox, making dinner, doing chores. Xalox revealed to them that he was not the boy's father and infact created N. Drake still found it wrong for the boy to be a "slave" and believed Xalox would still be considered N's father. The topic changed on something called Soul Tracking, which was a process used to find a certain person. N told them where Peter should be, to which Clara went into her spirit form and went off to find them. Drake and N took Clara's lifeless body and layed her down in a comfortable bed. The adult and young boy began to bond more while Clara was out and barely played the board game RIsk before she returned, who reported that she could not find Peter. It wasn't long until she left yet again to meet up with Luke. Their meeting wasn't long though and she came back to go to sleep. Drake asked N if he could use their phone to call his partner, Amy Shem, before going to bed. It was revealed that Drake had tested on his cat, Pokey, and made him completely invisible. When Drake left London, he gave Amy his cat without asking her, explaining her anger while they talked on the phone. They ended their conversation both filled with rage and worry for the rest of the night. The next morning, Drake was greeted by Clara, Luke, and N (who insisted on making them breakfast). Both Clara and Drake didn't want to put N through the task of making them breakfast, so they both said they were not hungry. N did not listen and proceeded to make bacon and scrambled eggs. Not wanting to be rude, the two finally agreed to eat. After they had finished, Clara, N, and Drake worked together to clean the dishes (really they didn't want N to do the chore by himself). Luke came back, after previously leaving to find Peter again, and told them what had happened. All of them (yes, including N) tagged along to go to Peter. Clara promised to buy N a treat but never did, as N declined the offer. Instead, Drake suggested they go to the library for N to have fun. As they walked, they talked some more and bonded well. When they arrived at Peter's house, the group split apart with Clara going to talk to Peter and Luke, N, and Drake heading off to the library. Yet again, some talking went on and Drake further explained his invisibility formula to N, who he felt that he could trust the most out of all the people he had met. Once they reached the library (Luke waited outside), they sat down to read their books. While there, they came upon an innocent, living teddy bear named Teddy (link needed after Teddy is made). Teddy instantly accepted them as friends and never wanted to leave their side. As they were reading, N began experiencing hallucinations which made him out of control. He slit his wrist to release the tar-like liquid from within him in an attempt to get rid of the illusions, ruining the library in the process. When N had realized what he had done, he ran off, causing Drake (with Teddy fearfully clinging on to him) and Luke to chase after him. Teddy became a rage filled demon as a result of its fear and attempted to kill Drake. N came to the rescue and brought Teddy back to its normal state. After all the craziness that had happened that day, they decided just to head back to the manor (with Teddy). They did come across a Slender Man-like woman named Willow. Luke had snuck away from N, Teddy, and Drake in secret by the time they arrived at their destination. Drake knew he had to get some experimenting with his formula and asked Xalox if he could do some tests at their home, to which he kindly allowed. N became Drake's little helper as they went to set up the equipment. Drake had forgotten his suitcase combination, but soon remembered it. He took this as a bad sign, thus raising his worry. Together, the man, the boy, and the toy caught a mouse in the basement (after waiting for a while to bond and tell more about their pasts) and then finally got to the real experiments. Drake instructed N in making an accelerator for the IP-54. After doing so, Drake injected the mouse with the solution into the mouse's feet, where the sweat glands were located. The tests proved to be successful, as the mouse's feet vanished very quickly. He stayed with the mouse to study it while Teddy and N played chase outside. That was when things turned for worse. The mouse went through all the stages of the IP-54 within an hour or so, even though it normally took a whole week for such things to happen. It began experiencing fits of pain and anger, attempting to jump up and attack Drake. The man grew paranoid, for both Pokey, his cat, and this mouse were going through the same results. He did not want to risk doing something to affect it anymore and eventually gave up on his formula. No longer did he want to even try to make the formula stable or find a way to reverse it. Though, that was just him being paranoid. Drake felt as if he was losing a bit of himself. He begun acting a bit strangely, talking to himself quietly, yelling, confusion, and just giving up so easily. N went down to prepare dinner for Xalox (sweet boy made Drake a meal too :3) with Drake and Teddy just following. Drake had taken the bucket containing the mouse with him, who was still twitching about. Though, he eventually calmed down. Talking. Talking. Talk. Talk. Oh yeah, there was gum too. N had stuffed his mouth full of gum (not glue). Drake had put down the bucket holding the mouse hostage by the time N finished cooking. They all wondered where Xalox had gone and just continued to talk. Oddly enough, the mouse was also calm by now and just standing up on its hind legs, staring at them blankly. Drake didn't really know what was wrong with it (spoiler alert: think of it like CJD symptoms, but not technically CJD). This gave Drake confidence in continuing his experiments, figuring it was all just stress that the mouse was going through. Teddy just thought the mouse finally accepted them as friends and wanted to play with it. And then basically more talking. Such as (but in reverse order!), how often Xalox must go out and get aura for N! Yay! Oh, and Mister Master Xalox was probably first used here! SUDDENLY! Loud, eerie bumps came from the door where they caught the mouse. It was actually coming from the closet door inside the room (doorception). A pale, skinny hand plunged through the white wood of the door, scaring Teddy almost to death. Despite N's warning that the creatures would take any aura they could find, Drake didn't want to run off like the wimp he was. He put Teddy in a much safer place and went back to help N hold the door against the "imperfect" beings. Xalox finally came to their rescue and used his magic to hold off the "monsters". Drake easily accepted the event as just an accident, but still questioned what they were, since Xalox clearly had the knowledge to hold them off. Xalox explained they were the imperfect creations of his that he had made before N that were physically and mentally unstable, as they would go on a rampage to find any aura they could get; he also lied that they were too strong and that he could not easily get rid of them. In fact, Xalox must have been keeping them as tools. Tools in his shed of magic. Drake still had his suspicions. Knowing that the Sanguinox needed aura in order to live, he asked why they were still there and didn't die off yet. Xalox quickly explained that they must be living off the mice that infested the area, as all living things had an aura. Drake was still not satisfied with this explanation. If Xalox was a wizard, couldn't he just use magic to move them to another place? Something about Xalox's serious tone kept Drake from asking any more questions (but that didn't keep innocent, little Teddy from asking any questions). Nontheless, dinner was already cold. Early Life ((Everything under here is a bit rushed, so some parts may be left out.)) Drake was raised in a wealthy family in London along with his older brother, Blake, and his parents Kate, a entomologist, and Jake, a mechanical engineer. He was always very different from them, more calm and to himself. His appearance was also so unlike theirs. For example, he had much darker hair and was the tallest in his family. Even so, his parents insist that he is their biological son. Yet, his mother used to tell him that he used to have light hair and bright, green eyes. His father said it was all in his wife's mind. His brother went to a public school (which I'll have you know is infact private school there), being one of the rich and popular kids on campus while Drake was educated at home. Their mother insisted that Drake would not be exposed to many people. Drake's mother, Kate, was a rather uneasy woman around her son. She always gave him weird stares and sided with Blake. Drake never found out why Kate acted the way she did, but always felt like it was because of him. He felt it was because of him that she was so frightened. So distant. So depressed. Drake has no memory of this happening, but Kate attempted suicide once claiming that there were monsters in the home. It very much indeed felt like there really were unexplained things following the family. At the age of four or five, young Drake came across a monster whenever he looked in his reflection. Thoughout his whole life, Drake believed something was either stalking him in every reflective surface or it was all in his imagination. Of all the times he called his mother to clear up what was frightening him, she only said that there was nothing there at all. However, Blake said he saw this monster once, but Drake is unsure if he was just messing around with him. Often times, Blake called Drake the demon and always denied that he was his brother. They never saw eye to eye. Blake, being three years older, bullied Drake by pinning him over, teasing him, pushing, kicking, punching, and doing all that sweet stuff. Even though Drake strongly disliked Blake's behavior, he never stood up for himself. An example of Blake's cruel acts took place when Drake was six and Blake was nine. Blake took some of his buddies, one of them by the name of Kevin Wain (who later became Drake's boss), to gang up on his younger brother. They took Winston, a stuffed teddy bear or Drake's, and ripped up the toy right infront of the kid. It was that day that Drake met his future partner, Amy Shem. She stood up to Blake and his friends and kept on defending Drake whenever she could. At the age of seven and a half, Drake decided to try and fit in more with the "cool" kids. He followed some ten-year-olds and watched them bully a toddler by pushing her around. Drake gave into the peer pressure and almost shoved the same girl down on the street. An adult spotted him and gave him an burning stare before he could do it. When Drake was ten and Blake was thirteen, they went to a private swimming pool somewhere not too far from their home (Blake wanted to go somewhere "new") to celebrate Blake's birthday. Blake and his father, Jake, were swimming while Drake and his mother, Kate were knitting peacefully. Oh, how rude it is of Blake to say knitting is only for girls and insult his brother so much. Kate called her husband in for some sort of discussion ("Knitting is so bloody boring, Jake! It's your turn!"). While they were gone, Blake quickly got out of the pool, filled a bucket with water, and dumped it all over Drake. The ten-year-old stayed calm and tried to ignore what just happened before Blake screamed and pulled him down into the pool. Blake tried to choke Drake, knowing that the end of his brother would mean he could live in peace. However, Blake failed to do so and was met with an image of a shadowy beast coming for him, leaving a face of great surprise. Jake dragged the boys out and took care of Blake while Kate had a talk with Drake. A few years later, when Drake was twelve, fifteen-year-old Blake approached Drake who was with his black cat named Inky. Blake planned to hit Drake a few times with a large, broken ruler that he stole from his teacher. Inky defended Drake, clawing and scratching at Blake's face. Amy (who happened to be "stalking") came along and pulled Drake away, believing the cat was wild. Blake's friends ran to help Blake with the cat and all joined together to abuse the cat. Drake never told on Blake for what he did and kept it all a secret. Inky's body was shipped to New York by Blake with some of their father's scraps from his job as an engineer. Drake once saved Blake from one of the biggest mistakes of his life when Drake was thirteen. Blake went with some "friends" in his gang to a brothel, where they got drunk offended many women; Blake almost got too comfortable with one particular woman before Drake ran in and retrieved Blake. His brother soon realized his mistake and learned to respect Drake a little, tiny bit more. Amy started to act strangely around Drake when he was fifteen. He did not understand what was her deal with following him around and being so close. His father gave advice to the confused Drake and told him it was a phase women went through when they liked someone. Drake was glad that Amy liked him, as he believed they could be great friends (*friendzone*). Blake grew up to become a doctor (a not so good one at that) and eventually moved out of the family. Drake grew up as well and traveled to the United States to go to college (Harvard!). After he finished with that, he moved back home to live with his parents and became partners with Amy at her facility. Supernatural Abilities Drake is'' just'' an invisible man. He is just like a normal human, aside from the fact that he sometimes does not eat that much nor sleep. In the original roleplay universe in which Drake came from set in 1995, he was supposed to be something not human that even he did not know of. Family Blake Charleston- (Brother) Blake is Drake's troubled older brother by three years. The two despise each other and do not wish to ever get along. Blake is rather harsh and openly shows his hate for his brother more than Drake, who only keeps his feelings to himself and doesn't inflict any emotional or physical pain on Blake. Even though Drake deeply hates his brother, he does not want Blake to get hurt and wishes for him to stay away from trouble. Blake wasn't always this way. He used to be a sweet little three-year-old; he tells rumors that the reason he acts this way is because of Drake's involvement in something dark. Blake currently works as a doctor and is engaged to Amy Shem. Kate "Cake" Charleston- (Mother) Kate is Drake's somewhat depressed mother. She is very secretive to Drake and actually really open to the rest of the family. Sometimes it appears as if she cares more for Blake. Kate is often excited by sports and events; she enjoys sweets and is a great cook, especially with her cakes. Kate works as a entomologist and is married to Jake Charleston. Jake Charleston- (Father) Jake is Drake's kind father whom he looks up to. Jake is a bright, easily excited man who loves his family equally. He is never seen to be depressed and uses his brilliant words to cheer up others. Jake works as a mechanical engineer and is married to Kate Charleston. Amy Shem- (Soon to be sister-in-law) Amy is one of Drake's dearest and only friends. They knew each from a young age and supported each other throughtout the years. Amy did and still may have special feelings for Drake, who is not aware of this. She is often seen as hyper and updated with many trends; she enjoys to play pranks on her co-workers and tell jokes about them. Amy has the same job as Drake, being his partner and all, and is engaged to Blake Charleston. Unborn Niece- It is a secret between Amy and Blake that she is pregnant. It all happened during a party at Blake's place, of which Drake was not invited to. They decided they needed to be a family for the best of the child. Drake does not know of this. Trivia (AKA: FUN STUFFS) *Drake is created by Cyshadichu (dur). *Jake named Drake after a male duck, showing Drake's father's love for ducks. He also named him because it sounded very similar to Blake and he wanted to possibly confuse some people. *Charleston family do help out with charity, support, and often housing less fortunate people. **Blake hated this. Drake was always willing to help. *Drake adores cats very much. *He has had a total of four cats in his life. **Drake took care of his first ever brown cat named Coco when he was five. Coco lived on until Drake was eight, as she died from heart failute. **His second cat, a dark ginger cat named Kenny, didn't live very long when Drake got him at the age of seven and was ran over by a car ("They killed Kenny!"). **His third cat, a solid black cat with a torn ear named Inky, was given to him at the age of nine. Inky was Drake's best friend in the entire world before he was abused when Drake was twelve. Inky was the last cat Drake had during his childhood. **Drake's fourth cat, a tuxedo named Pokey, was given to Drake when he was twenty-seven. Pokey is currently invisible and lost in the streets. *He likes to cook, clean, knit, read, and do a bunch of other boring things. *Drake does not eat meat that much. **Scratch that. Drake doesn't really eat anything. Nor sleep. How the heck is he so tall? I call overpowered on this guy! *Drake has the ability to imitate voices rather well. *Even though Drake originates from London in England, he does not have an accent and often pretends to. *Drake is afraid of his reflection. Mostly mirrors. *Drake does not have the need to shave. *He most commonly wears long sleeved clothes. *Drake came from a roleplay a while back called κaκίa, supposedly Greek for Wickedness. It featured gangs, violence, supernaturals, and tons of of messed up people. **Drake was not a normal human and he did not know it. He was a defective changelingbased on the show Supernatural. **A defective changeling is unlike the others for it does feel stronger emotions and is weaker. **A shadow beast named Shadow was responsible for providing Drake's appearance for all stages of growth, which Drake unconsciously knew. **Drake believed Shadow was just an imaginary friend, since it only appeared at night and in dreams. **In that universe, the real Drake Charleston is long dead. *It is yet to be decided if Drake stays a human or reveals his true self in this universe, as Cyshadichu is unsure if she is allowed to even fix up the mistakes she feels she has made by changing Drake. If that past universe is considered an alternate dimension, Drake must had been a troubled child here. Category:Characters